Rules And Ties
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: In a series of connected oneshots Nick and his Captain explore their attraction for each other. Smut ensues and love may bloom along the way. explicit sex scenes, M/M slash, cursing
1. Rules For Ties

Chapter summary: When Sean learns that his Grimm Detective has a special interest in his ties... and in him, he decides to give him a little lesson in 'rules for ties'. Nick is intrigued... by his Captain, by his ties... and all too willing to be taught all there is to know. Smut ensues. Tie Kink. Voice Kink. Office Sex. Light Bondage.

Rules for ties:

Lately Nick has found himself watching his Captain more closely. For once that has nothing to do with being suspicious of his motives or anything. Yes sure, Renard could be quite the sneaky devil at times but at the moment his boundless villainous potential is used for their cause instead of against them.

Anyway, watching Renard has become a bit of a hobby… or is that more like obsession? He cannot help it, really. But what is one to do when 6ft 4' of dead gorgeous, well trimmed, suit clad zauberbiest lean casually against your work desk while you are being questioned on the progress of your latest case?

Oh well, tonight he has enough time to satisfy his secret desire because it is 11pm, he has just finished his report and, as luck would have it, the Captain is the only other person in the whole station still in attendance.

Hank has gone home early today (a date for which he has high hopes), Franco has left 15 minutes ago and he…. Ah yes, he has a report to take to his Captain… while they are alone… and Renard wears that drop dead beautiful dark blue tie.

Has he mentioned that he has also found great pleasure in looking at the Prince's ties lately? It is just… all the things you could do with them…. Their texture, their look… the way they make Renard look all in control and powerful. When he feels something stir low in his belly he makes sure to take his thoughts well away from the topic of ties.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Renard has taken his report with a raised eyebrow and the trace of a smile. Nick shrugs nonchalantly.

„I just wanted to get it in. You aren't in tomorrow and I am taking a few days off just after that, so I thought, why not get it done beforehand?"

„Sit down then. I'll read it over now, so you'll know if or what to correct."

„Thanks, Sir. That would be great."

He flashes a quick smile and swears he has gotten a tiny one in return. After that the room grows quiet, Renard concentrating on his report and Nick opting for leaning casually on the inner office wall instead of sitting.

Again his gaze strays to that line of midnight blue silk that is snugly wound around the man's throat, tied to a perfect Windsor knot, before it ambles down to compliment his perfectly fitting dress shirt, which is of lightest blue color. He swallows thickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips without his notice.

„Caught sight of something you like, Detective?"

He has been so absorbed in ogling Captain and tie that he hasn't noticed Renard's eyes darting up and catch him staring. Now it is Nick being scrutinized closely by those piercing green chips of jade… they are staring right into him, it seems. He blushes fiercely.

„Errr, no. Just… just waiting."

That superior smirk now adorning the man's features makes Nick want to ravish his mouth and at the same time punch him right in the face.

„If you say so."

The all-seeing stare lingers a moment longer on him before it focuses back on written word.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

„I like your tie." Nick blurts out not ten minutes later.

D _amn it! Why did you do this? You idiot!_

„Do you now?" Definitely an amused smirk. Renard leans back casually in his big leather armchair, steepling his fingers on top of his desk. He tilts his head just so, clearly expecting him to go on.

 _What to say? What to say? Oh hell, in for a penny, they say._

„Errr, yes, actually I do. It is a nicer shade of blue than the one you wear to official ceremonies and slimmer than that striped gray one you wear to boring budget meetings and the like. The plain black one looks good on you, too, but maybe I shouldn't mention that 'cos you wear it only when the whole station is working an especially tough case, sooo… maybe I should just stop talking now and let you get back to reading."

At least his face is surprisingly little flushed as he stares down on his hands, which he has loosely intertwined in front of him.

Sean finds himself intrigued. He owns at least 20 ties and Burkhardt, the observant bastard, could most likely name an occasion for each of them.

 _Most curious. Let's put this to a test._

„Interesting that you know the pattern at which I choose my ties."

The Grimm looks up at that and Sean - casually as if by mere chance - lets the smooth material of his tie glide through his fingers. Burkhardt's eyes are instantly glued to the movement, pupils dilating with whatever his imagination adds to the mix… or is it just appreciation?

Renard rises from his seat to walk around his desk and lean against the front of it. He puts his hands down on the tabletop on both sides of him, leaving the view of his tie unhindered on purpose.

Nick is good. He doesn't blush and he manages to keep those stormy gray eyes from going anywhere other than to his face.

„Any reason for the interest in my ties?"

„Nope, just cannot help picking up such things. That, and you are nearly the only one wearing full suit here. A bloke got to appreciate a well chosen attire if he gets the chance to see one."

He even throws him a cheeky grin. Clearly his Grimm Detective has regained his equilibrium. Of course, he has. Nick is one of his best. He has faced far worse without losing his cool.

It is just that Sean greatly enjoys watching Nick lose his footing. The passion, frustration and sheer emotion that enters his eyes just then is well worth the effort of pushing him there. He is aware that Nick is attracted to him and he admits freely - at least to himself - that the compactly built, well muscled Detective has cropped up in one or the other sexual fantasy he has entertained so far.

Time to topple the odds then.

„There are rules for ties, did you know?"

„Oh, are there?"

Nick watches mesmerized as Renard's hand slowly travels up to his throat and comes to rest on the knot. He keeps himself from swallowing but it is a near thing. The way the zauberbiest pins him with his eyes and entraps him with a single stare, Nick cannot help but lose himself a tiny bit.

„Shall I tell you of them, Nicholas?"

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! The way my full name rolls off his tongue is like sex… only that I've never taken my clothes off... not yet._

When the powerful Royal hooks a long finger into the tie, oh so slowly pulling the knot open, and Nick follows every inch of downward travel with slightly parted lips, they overstep the line from teasing to the real life thing with startling speed. Neither has spelled it out yet both know what they want and will do.

Nick reaches behind himself, letting the blinds slip down with a quick twist of his hand, affording them privacy.

„Yes…. Why don't you? Should have learned my lesson long ago, shouldn't I?"

„Very well."

Renard takes a step forward and slips the length of silken material off his head. As he moves to ease the loop away, the strong column of his neck gets put on perfect display. Nick swallows audible, adams apple bobbling, breath coming a mite bit quicker.

Renard is directly in front of him then and beckons him closer with a gesture of his hand as well as the smoldering heat in his eyes. Nick follows his command like the good Detective he is. The Captain tilts his head down at the same time that Nick tips up his own and their lips meet in a slow, cautious kiss. It doesn't stay hesitant for long. Renard's hand slips to his neck to pull him even closer as his tongue takes control and plunges his mouth. Nick moans into the kiss, arches up and takes initiative of his own.

When they finally break apart Nick's pupils are blown wide with lust and Sean is breathing just a bit faster, gaze smoldering. The Grimm licks his lips.

„I've always liked a hands on approach to learning better than theory."

Sean raises an eyebrow, capturing his gaze.

„Oh, really? Well, here's some theory to go with it, anyway. You see, ties mustn't be rough in appearance. That would be undignified. They must be smooth but not slippery or the knot will loosen all too easily."

The Captain's monologue is delivered in a dispassionate drawl. Only those eyes pinning him down, taking in every inch of him, are any indication to what the controlled 'biest feels.

Nick is well aware that he is no longer talking solely about ties. He finds himself nodding all the same, head over heels falling for his superior. A hand on the small of his back - guiding him over to the large desk space - is meeting no resistance as he is all too eager to be lead.

„Before choosing a tie, you spread them out before you for examination."

And just like that he pushes Nick to stand between him and the desk, where he has placed the length of unfurled tie.

His foot is planted firmly between Nick's feet, which are slightly apart, and his thigh just shy of touching his ass. The Grimm throws a look over his shoulder, up at his impossibly tall superior.

„Do I note a double entendre there?"

„I don't know what you mean, Detective."

Renard leans close and reaches around him to take up the tie and show him the smooth material of it.

„Do you want to touch it?"

A velvet whisper, a gush of hot breath against his ear shell. A shiver of anticipation runs down his spine. He nods, the whispered „Yes." barely audible yet noted at once. He brings it up for Nick to slide reverent fingers over cool fabric. The silk subtly catches the light without being outright shiny. Nick feels his cock harden in thought of what Renard could do with that innocent length of cloth.

As if reading his thoughts, another question is posed. He feels Renard's body heat mingle with his own.

„Do you want to touch it… with your lips? Feel it glide over them?"

„Yes, please!"

 _Oh, damn! That man has caught me up in his web more thoroughly than a spinnetod._

Just then his thoughts stutter to a forceful stop because what he has played out in fantasies a thousand times happens when cool silk brushes over his lips. He closes his eyes, moves forward to intensify touch and sensations. He gasps, cock twitching violently.

"Do you want me to slip this tie into your delectable mouth? Do you want me to gag you with it and tie it at the back of your neck?"

As sensual incentive Sean's thumb brushes over the nape of his neck lightly. Nick shivers, gasps!

"I... I would like you to do that... very much. But I don't want to sully such an expensive tie."

A token resistance to the devil's whisper, nodding anyway, hopelessly aroused. Renard chuckles darkly, a sound that reverberates through his very being. The powerful 'biest leans down until his lips are brushing against his Grimm's neck, raising goosebumps on their way.

"That will be of no consequence, Nicholas, for it leads us directly to next rule: Always keep a spare. But we will get to that in a moment. Now close your eyes."

Nick complies. Renard's silken drawl is as smooth as his incredibly sexy ties. He parts his lips slightly as the cool fabric glides over them again in a ghost of a touch. Nick arches into it. The mix of different sensations goes straight to his cock.

"Open your mouth wider."

Renard guides the tie to slip between his parted lips. He feels it on his tongue. The man pulls on both ends to have it slipping in deeper, touching the corners of his mouth, straining just a delicious tiny bit. Simultaneously he steps forward. His thigh invades Nick's personal space, touches his ass, point of contact burning even through the sturdy material of his tight jeans. He tugs on the tie ends steadily, guiding Nick's body back like he is wax in his hands. The whole length of his back touches Renard's front. He feels the bulge of the Royal's cock against his ass. Renard stays close, whispers into his ear:

"Do you want me to weave a knot right here?"

The pad of his thumb brushes against the nape of his neck once more, eliciting a delicious moan.

 _Oh God, yes! Do to me what you want as long as that fucking gorgeous tie in those fucking skillful hands of yours keeps touching me!_

"Oh yes. You want that, don't you? You could cum from the thought alone, couldn't you?"

Wax in the hands of a handsome devil. He cannot help nodding vigorously.

"I will pull the ends taught so that this silken tie slips in deeply... gags you... will swallow your screams when I take you from behind."

A breathless, entirely guttural moan, another full body shiver. Renard goes on in face of his all too obvious consent. He takes his time, revels in the stuttering of his Detective's breath, the arch of his body. Knot tied he settles his hands on his shoulders, sees if Nick likes the sensation. The Grimm tips his head back just a bit, breaths coming quick, swallowing against the line of fabric slipped between swollen red lips. Saliva gathers, wets the tie. He doesn't care.

His erection aches with need, pulses with warmth as it strains against his jeans.

"Now that the knot is tied, let us come back to the matter at hand: I will take you out of your box, out of your shell and I will spread you out before me and examine every inch of your glorious body. I will touch the smooth expense of your skin."

He matches actions to words, reaches around from behind to leisurely undress him. Nick wants to speed up the process but Renard arrests his hands with a firm grip around his wrists.

"Don't."

A clear command, Nick obeys. Renard continues undressing him until he is well and truly naked. The Grimm's well trained body on unabashed display like this is dessert on a silver platter.

„Take a few steps back."

Nick does so, keeping his eyes closed as the man hasn't told him to open them yet. A feeling of excited anticipation tingles just under his skin.

„Open your eyes."

He follows the zauberbiest's path as he walks a full circle around him, drinking in every inch of his body and obviously liking what he sees. Nick's heartbeat quickens under that intense stare. He feels devoured alive and yet utterly content with that. Sean comes to stand closely in front of him, thigh brushing against Nick's proudly standing cock, making him jerk. The pad of a thumb brushes over his lower lip then, refocusing his attention back on the man's face.

„Delicious, my little Grimm. Delectable all around."

The smooth drawl reverberates through his body, makes him close his eyes for a moment in appreciation of that dead sexy voice alone. There is a whisper of movement, then Renard is back behind him, lips almost brushing against his ear as he speaks again.

"Before choosing the tie of the day I test the consistence of material... Thoroughly test it."

Large gun calloused hands glide over his chest, nipples, his arms, cup his firm ass cheeks. Nick throws his head back, gasp swallowed by the material of the tie gagging him. It is a mesmerizing sight. Sean feels his own erection jerk in response and also feels Nick's counter arch as the bulge comes into contact with his naked ass cheeks. The Grimm's cock stands proudly, his cheeks are flushed, eyes half closed. He is not at all shy about standing in his Captain's office stark naked. How very lovely, indeed.

"Surely you remember that I told you to keep a spare tie in case that for some reason you cannot wear the first one. Using one to gag the gorgeous creature that you will fuck in a moment is one such reason... but of course, I have come prepared."

Nick watches transfixed as Renard strides around his desk, pulls open a drawer and extracts a slim tie of impossibly dark red. He lifts his gaze, entrapping Nick's with no hope to escape, when he closes the drawer with a decisive snap.

In his eyes Nick sees a world of what the Captain will do to him. His cock twitches in appreciation, his breath hitches. More saliva seeps into the fabric slipped deeply between his lips. Nick swallows reflexively. He is so mesmerized by the zauberbiest's smoldering, superior stare that he doesn't notice the hand grabbing one of his wrists and pulling it partway across the table until he is stretched, slightly bent over to accommodate the distance. He watches Renard's capable hands as they slip one end of the new tie around his wrist and weave a knot. Holding the length of silken cloth like a leash Nick cannot help but follow as he is lead round the table by a steady tug. Renard guides him to stand between him and the luxurious, large leather armchair, facing away from the Royal.

"To really appreciate and learn the texture of a smooth tie you need to feel the difference to other kinds of smooth materials. Leather is a different kind of smooth. Up you go. Kneel on the chair, eyes to the wall. Yes, that's good. Spread your legs as far as the seat allows. Feel the cool material of the armrests against the outside of your thighs. Feel its firm, silken yet textured surface under your shins."

"Ye', S."

The honorific slips out entirely unwanted but is muffled by the gag, anyway. It elicits a satisfied chuckle from the powerful Royal and arouses Nick even more.

Renard leans impossibly close now. Nick moans and nearly comes untouched when he hears that barely a sound comes past his lips, absorbed by the silk tie just like his saliva wetting it up. His tongue pushes against the material, he appreciates the tightness deep in his mouth, contact inescapable, warm, restraining.

Renard's large hands settle on his ass cheeks, squeeze, move up to his shoulder blades. He is pushed forward but he would have went willingly, anyway, at a single word from his Captain.

"Feel the leather against your chest, the edge of the back rest digging in as you press yourself into it and present me with your delectable rear end."

He does so with relish. His arms are guided behind his back, wrists tied together with flawless efficiency. Feeling another smooth length of silk slip over his skin has pre-cum leaking from his cock and sweat breaking out all over his body.

Did he mention that he has a thing for ties and for the man using them so proficiently?

"You see, there is always an opportunity for using a second one"

The way his wrists are held tightly against his back makes him arch his chest outward and at the same time present his ass even more prominently. He cannot help doing so. Renard has skillfully slipped him into position.

"Now, shall I touch you? Shall I use this opportunity to push my fingers deeply up your tight hole? Shall I stretch you impossibly wide while my cock penetrates you as deeply as it will go?"

Nick gives a frantic nod, moans again, is helplessly aroused as silken material of the tie practically vibrates with the sound, keeping it in like a secret well hid.

"And all the while you will be held in place exactly the way I want you by only two neckties and your eagerness to spread yourself out for me to fuck you."

A devious chuckle, an abandoned sort of nod from Nick, a full body arch as Renard's long, strong fingers glide around to his face and rub over the thoroughly wet, tie turned gag. Renard grips his chin firmly where traces of saliva have trickled, gathering up more wetness. Slippery as they are he drags them down along his neck, over his back, stops when they catch on Nick's bound wrists and finally slips them between his muscular ass cheeks, finding the rim of his pucker with effortless skill.

"Nngh!"

"You like that, don't you? Do you feel the tip of my finger, circling, pushing, _penetrating_?"

"Nnnaarggh!" A muffled sound, contrast to the sharp twang of a long finger gliding into him. A delicious, heavy burn, penetration not stopped until he is in knuckle deep.

"You feel it, pushing into you relentlessly. A counterpoint to being enveloped and bound by the ties?"

 _Oh God yes, the ties!_

By now he is panting, thighs pressed into the armrests to the point of being painful in his quest to spread his legs even further apart.

The finger moves out only to be pushed in again, deeply, steadily, curled for more friction, out, then straight for an all too quick and deep penetration. Renard grabs the ends of his tie gag and tugs firmly. He forces Nick's head back just so, reminds him of every point of contact that incredibly sexy piece of clothing has with his body. More pre-cum dribbles down his cock as it twitches against his naked stomach. A tight, electric feeling starts curling low in his belly as he is slowly fucked and stretched. Nick closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of being taken apart by a single finger. His prostate is hit, sending waves of arousal through his body and bright spots over his vision! A sharp gasp, another finger added, more friction. More pain and incredible pleasure. He is helpless… helplessly aroused and caught in the man's game!

When the powerful zauberbiest lets the tie slip out of his fingers just as he adds another finger to push up into Nick's tight ass, the Grimm buries his face into the smooth surface of the leather backrest. It is an anchor to his body, which he thrusts backward to fuck himself on the other man's fingers.

Deep penetration, deeper than before, his hole being stretched, fingers spread, his prostate speared, again! Sparks, incredible pleasure! Silk against his wrists, his tongue, his lips. Leather against his legs, his face. The burn when Renard scissors his fingers widely.

"Nghh!"

A fine sheen of sweat makes his muscular body glisten in the office light. The Prince leans over him, whispers into his ear, urges him on.

"Come on, you can do better. You can make me go deeper. You want that, don't you, my gorgeous, sultry little Grimm?"

In response Nick moves his face off the backrest, plants his weight on the man's fingers and feels them slip in impossibly deep, pushed in by gravity and legwork.

"I knew you could be good for me."

He tugs at the tie binding Nick's wrists, practically impales the wanton man on his fingers, adding a fourth finger and repeating the process. The tips of his fingers encounter the Grimm's prostate. He rubs at it relentlessly, stabs it, hits it over and over again until this beautiful creature, willingly under his mercy, is a panting, moaning mess.

His other hand slips around then, pumps the hot, heavily swollen cock. Up and down, squeezing, thumb brushing over the head, Nick screams, down again. Rinse and repeat, driving him further to the edge.

Fingers wet with Nick's body juices slip out of his thoroughly stretched ass, free his own large and straining erection and guide its tip to that ring of quivering muscles. He leans down to whisper directly into his ear.

"I will take you now. Truly take you while that smooth innocent tie slipped deeply between your lips will catch each and every scream you emit."

Nick nods frantically, begging him to do just that. For once it is the Prince complying with a silent order, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Nick does scream, muffled by the gag, but he also pushes back with all that he's got.

A moment to adjust. That fucking large erection slipping out nearly all the way, being slammed back in with heavy force and a 'biestly growl of the ever controlled Prince.

He is stretched impossibly wide, filled, satisfied, pounded into without mercy! He loves it! Sparks of pleasure, pain, a steady pace is set, driving him crazy, pushing him toward the edge.

Renard needn't pull on his ties anymore. Nick impales himself on the large cock over and over again. That tight coil of nerves is assaulted, hit, punished and electrified! Sparks explode behind his closed eyelids. The devilish bastard, that is his Captain, steps up his pace once more, going deeper than anything ever did, slamming into him. Sean pumps his cock and all the while he controls him with a firm grip on his tied wrists.

Being pulled back, impaled on that large member, punished, tortured with incredible pleasure. He is floating, soaring, screaming and yet barely heard. He loves it, revels in it! It is too much, nerve endings on fire, thoughts on that smooth fabric restraining him and putting him at the 'biest's mercy. Renard thumb brushes over the head of his cock and he drives hilt deep into his tight hole. Nick cums explosively, waves upon waves of pleasure coursing through him. His ties are tugged once more, his prostate hit, more cum spurts forward as his body arches and his mouth opens in a truly silent scream.

The thought that he and that armchair are held in place solely by Renard's control and superhuman strength, makes him cum all the harder!

He whites out, only to come around an instant later, new scream on his lips, bend forward now by a hand on the back of his neck and still pounded into as the Royal himself seeks release. If anything he screams even louder than before. His prostate is mercilessly punished, oversensitive nerves hit over and over again until a second orgasm rolls over him and makes him black out completely. As his ass clenches around Renard's impossibly large cock, the last thing he feels is hot semen spilled deep into him!

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

He comes out of blissful subspace only slowly. He is lying on his back, ties no longer binding him and covered by a blanket. Nick sits up, hissing at the pain deep in his ass.

 _Oh, well. Who cares after two mind blowing orgasms?_

He has been placed on the couch in the Captain's office and Renard is back behind his large writing desk. The man looks entirely composed. Not at all like he has just literally fucked his Detective into oblivion.

 _The Bastard…. The dead gorgeous, sinfully delectable Bastard._

Nick notes happily that a third tie has made an appearance - dark purple with thin stripes - and is adorning his neck and chest again. He rubs a hand over his face, hiding the small grin threatening to appear.

The Captain looks up, his own superior smirk showing all too clearly that he is satisfied with Nick's severely disheveled, spend state.

„Detective. Good of you to grace me with your presence again. I have finished looking over your report and there are a few points I wish to discuss. Come over here so that I can show you."

 _Evil, evil, devilish man!_

„Of course, Sir."

He gets up from the couch and dresses languidly, knowing full well that the zauberbiest is enjoying the show. When he steps over - hiding any discomfort from those watchful eyes - he makes sure to move behind the man and brush his fingers lightly up and down the long line of his spine.

A slight shiver, not fully repressed, makes a satisfied smile appear on Nick's handsome face.

„You were saying, Sir?"

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

There will be more. ;) Do you want more?


	2. Ties That Bind You

Chapter summary: Sometimes real life gets in the way of what you want. Will Nick get to have fun with his zauberbiest again? Suffice to say, no one can accuse him of not trying.  
Sean is in for a surprise and maybe he will learn that sometimes a bit of teasing can be just as exciting as the real thing.

 **Ties That Bind You:**

Nick pulls into a parking space a few streets away from Renard's condo and gets out of his charger. It is just half past eight and the reason for visiting his superior at home is intriguing to say the least. He walks the rest of the way, straining his senses to make sure nobody is following him, and cannot help an excited grin stealing onto his face.

 _So what if work has been a bitch to get through for more than one reason... and if I am the slightest bit unsteady on my feet? I am about to have another fuck date with my Captain._

He licks his lips in anticipation. Their arrangement until now has been... exciting... mind blowing... one time never like the other. The Grimm in him yearns to play with the powerful 'biest.

 _Oh and how powerful he is... 6'4'' of rippling muscle and perfect control. And then seeing him come undone... loose his careful countenance._

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

The door to Renard's flat is opened and the man himself appears in the doorway.

 _Holy gorgeous God. Oh yes, I know why I am doing this. And he is still wearing his tie... the pale blue one._

"You look like shit, Burkhardt, sure you are up to sex?"

Right to the point and not molly-coddling anyone. Nick shrugs, wicked grin belying his next words:

"You are such a charming man, you know?"

"And yet you seek my bed."

A superior smirk, ghosting over the Royal's lips as he rakes his eyes over every inch of his Detective.

 _Oh, Burkhardt may look a bit worse for wear but he is definitely a handsome little devil. Apropos devil... it seems the Grimm is aiming for sass tonight..._

"Really? I do not remember ever seeking your bed, Sir. The first time it was your office chair, then it was the kitchen table and last time it was that spot of forest floor."

Before Renard can reply, Nick catches him by his beautiful tie and pulls him into a searing kiss.

"You are smelling of sweat." Renard sneers once they have broken the kiss. Oh yes, the Prince of Portland is very particular about personal hygiene. Nick is unconcerned, though, he can read him quite well by now. For one he notes smugly, that the ever composed Royal is slightly out of breath, and for another, Renard hasn't moved away from him one inch.

"Sorry about not smelling like a flower. I am Detective not Captain, I have to put in a bit of legwork to get paid."

The effect of Sean's impressive glare is slightly diminished by being pulled into the flat by the very same man.

"I should make you shower."

"If you can afford to wait the time?"

Renard has more self-control than most. At least he looks like he has thought about it for all of two minutes before replying.

"Oh, why waste the water."

"That's what I thought."

The Captain takes his wrist then – noting his slightly elevated pulse but taking it for excitement (which is partly true) – and resolutely pulls him along in direction of his bedroom. Nick isn't complaining. He might feel a little feverish and wobbly legged but that's no reason to whine about it to Renard. Sooner he would drop dead than do so, in fact, and Renard will rut him into the mattress, anyway, so why jeopardize a perfect opportunity for mind blowing sex?

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sean strips Nick off his jeans and boxers with a few brisk movements, leaving him naked waist down and pushing him onto the bed face first. Nick actually chuckles at the 'biest's eagerness, no matter how well disguised under quick efficiency and a cool demeanor it may be. He leans up on his elbows, throws a look over his shoulder and quips: "Shirt?"

Sean wants to growl at how promising and downright sinful the devious Grimm can make that one word sound, but he hides behind heaving a put upon sigh.

 _Oh, by all means. There are definitely worse things than stripping Nick Burkhardt off his shirt and, while at it, exploring and marking a fair bit of that delectable neck and throat._

He climbs onto bed with the languid, graceful movements of a powerful hunter, crawls up, feels Nick shiver under him, and stops only when his knee rests up high between Nick's legs. His voice is deep and husky as he says:

"Very well, you asked for it."

Just like this he rips apart the black shirt and is prepared to dive in and thoroughly mark his Grimm, but the sight of him makes the zauberbiest stop short.

„What happened to your shoulder?"

„Errr…."

He assumes to be facing a wound of some sort and, honestly, to call it treated would be a gross overstatement of things as well. There on Nick's right shoulder is a large gauze pad – messily taped on, bled through almost entirely but dried now – hiding the result of what's most likely been another harebrained foray into Grimm world.

That is not to say he takes Nick for a fool or someone incompetent, it is only that sometimes he throws himself into trouble before thinking about any of the consequences.

With little compassion and completely ignoring Burkhardt's yelp he rips off that sorry excuse for a wound covering and finds a puffy red, definitely infected, large bite mark underneath.

„Nick, where did you get that wound?"

Renard makes sure to put enough ominousness into his tone to put his Detective on alert. He is annoyingly unaffected by it.

„Oh, a klaustreich bit me. Are you going to fuck me now, or what?"

"Or what, indeed. That wound is badly infected! Really, it is a wonder you are not…!"

A short pause and Nick is sure his Captain is just pinching the bridge of his aristocratic nose, at least if his long suffering sigh is anything to go by.

„Ah, I should have known. Looking like shit, sweating... Burkhardt, you are an idiot for not getting this treated sooner."

Renard's glare is punishing, and, yes, this time he has looked behind himself.

"It happened only last night, okay?"

"This is the equivalent of a giant cat bite. Everyone knows those are among the most easily infected animal injuries!"

Sean contemplates his options and comes to the conclusion that leaving this unattended simply won't do... no matter how much he wants to take his Grimm right then and there. Foregoing long speeches, he puts hand on Nick's neck.  
"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Feeling your temperature."

That's as deadpan as it will ever get. Nick twists his head around, inadvertently dislodging Renard's hand from his overheated skin.

"And that although I am sweating as you pointed out so nicely earlier? Why, I didn't know you cared, Captain."

"Shut up and keep still or it will be a thermometer shoved up you ass."  
His neck is grabbed again but Nick cannot help teasing:

"If you incorporate that into the right context I am open to try."

"Yes, and, that dangerous wish aside, you are also sporting quite a fever."

"You are evading the question."

"First of all, you didn't pose a question and secondly, I am the Bastard scion of a royal family, evasiveness is practically my middle name."

"Just another tactic of evading my... comment. And anyway, you said you like my skin all hot and pliant, so why are we still wasting time with the medical stuff instead of starting in on the interesting things?"

"I am not about to reward your stupidity. Now don't complain and stay where you are."

With a put upon sigh Nick lets his head flop back down on the pillow. He listens to Sean moving through the house – Grimm hearing can do that for you – quiet and measured as his movements are. He doesn't know what the Royal is up to but he knows that he would like to have sex right about now.

 _So what if I have an infected wound? I have morpha... morphall... well, the regeneration thingy Monroe likes to wax on about at the worst of times._

"Whatever you do, don't move." That is Renard from directly beside him and, although he would never ever admit to it, his sudden reappearance has startled him a tiny bit.

 _Huh, must have spaced out for some time. It's all his fault. He makes me think about sex all the time. Wait, he told me not to move. Why did he...?_

Some liquid is poured onto his wound. He takes a moment to register that and then:

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! This is burning like an effing bucket of acid!_

"Bloody, fucking hell! Are you completely out of your mind, your Highness?!"

Cursing violently and using every ounce of self-control, that once has been applied to his mind-to-mouth-filter, for biting back tears, he makes to rise from bed. His ascend is short lived for Renard's large hand clamps on the back of his neck, pushes him back down and keeps him in the exact same position as before with startling ease.

"I said, don't move."

This is ground out with a certain amount of exasperated testiness.

"I didn't know you were gonna pour acid over my back!" Nick snipes back through gritted teeth.

"You are exaggerating."

"You are a bastard."

"And yet I am treating your wound. Where does that leave us?"

"I'll give you that... but you are holding me out on sex."

"Hmm, we'll see about that later. Now lie still. The potion has not yet stopped smoking so it hasn't finished its work."

"Yeah well, that's so fucking reassuring... and it doesn't hurt at all."

Nick mumbles, voice thick with sarcasm but also sounding fatigued.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

"Up you get. You're not sleeping on my bed, when you're sweating like that."

"I am sleeping?"

"You are not up to sex, that much is clear."

"Why don't we try it out and see what comes off it?"

"No."

"Spoil sport."

"Little runt. Now get up, lazy ass."

"Hey, I'm sick!"

Nick can very well imagine the zauberbiest's raised eyebrow, expressing 'Honestly, Burkhardt?' clear as day.

"You were rather ignorant of the fact not five minutes ago, so quit whining."

"I am not whining."

"That lies in the eye of the beholder. Now sit up."

Nick harrumphs against the bedspread but sits up. At least that liquid from hell has finished trying to eat through his shoulder and right now Sean's capable hands are on him, applying a tight bandage to his shoulder with quick efficiency. He will freely admit that the Royal's attempt shows a mite bit more skill than his own hasty one has done.

Maybe that's the reason, why he is doing as he has been told, and for once holds still instead of squirming. Or maybe...

"Such a good boy." Some velvet has slipped back into the zauberbiest's voice. Nick shivers in response and bites back a moan.

"I could make you cum with only my voice, couldn't I?"

Definitely amused, the Bastard!

"Probably."

"Let's keep trying that one for another time. Now on to the guest room with you. I'll show you the way."

Reluctantly Nick swings his legs over the edge of the bed to follow his Captain toward the door. Maybe he can persuade him to have sex once they have arrived in the other room. With that in mind he gets up...

and is glad for the thick rug in Renard's luxurious bedroom as his legs buckle right under him. The Captain turns as if warned by a sixth sense and catches him around the waist before he can face plant completely.

"See? Idiot."

Everything after that is rather hazy not to say deepest black.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Nick wakes up on a bed (presumably in the guest room), covered with thick blankets and a little fuzzy headed. He sits up gingerly and spots a glass of water and two white tablets on the nightstand just as the objects of his desires reenters the room and regards him out of hooded green eyes.

Nick finds much to his dismay, that he is slower on the uptake than the last time he has been awake.

"Whazzit? Aspirine?" He asks, words jumbled somehow, pointing at the pills.

Renard looks down on him as if he were a particularly simple specimen of ameba.

"Hell, no! One does not take aspirine when sporting injuries prone to bleeding. Honestly, how did you survive that long?"

Nick smiles ruefully, in face of Sean's obvious agitation he just cannot help it.

"Monroe says it's been sheer luck, Hank says my devilish good looks are aiding me... I tend to it being a set of extraordinary skills."

A chuckle from the Grimm, that takes any seriousness out of his words and makes Sean secretly melt (a tiny little bit).

"I tend toward what the blutbad said. Oh, well. Hank's assertion may bear a kernel of truth as well."

"Did you just compliment my looks?"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"So, what about sex now?"

"Horny teenager. Take your pills."

Nick complies.

"Done."

He looks up at the zauberbiest expectant.

"You are sporting a fever. We are not going to have sex tonight."

"Because of the sweating? You realize that I tend to get sweaty when we are having sex?"

He shows a teasing smile that is just this side of patronizing. It riles Sean up, although he doesn't show it.

"That is different and no, that is not the reason. By all means, come back tomorrow evening, if you want to get fucked, but now you will take yourself off to bed (That impossible Grimm has looks honestly hopeful.)... your _own_ bed. Don't think about coming to work tomorrow either, and get that wound looked at by a doctor!"

Seeing that he won't get sex tonight Nick sports a cross of a glare and a pout, that is just this side of adorable... and something Sean will never admit to having thought about, not even under torture.

"And what shall I tell them? I got bitten by a giant cat?"

"I am sure you can think of something, Detective. I have found you can be quite resourceful, if need be."

His smirk is somewhere between smug and smoldering. It is clear that he thinks of their last rendezvous in the forest. Nick's good mood is instantly restored.

 _Honestly, that man!_

"I try my best. Anyway, I'll be off then. How late it is, anyway?"

"Four in the morning."

"What? That means I slept for nearly seven hours!"

"You didn't sleep. Thanks to your idiocy you were plain dead to the world. And I will call you a taxi. I won't have you causing a car crash because you thought driving in your state as clever as not treating a klaustreich bite."

When Nick rises to his feet this time, he is steady enough. He steps up to the zauberbiest, slips his hand around his neck and pulls him down into a last passionate kiss. When they break off Renard's pupils are satisfyingly dilated.

"Why, I didn't know you cared. How sweet of you."

He gets into his boxers and jeans with leisure, making sure to provide his boss with a good view.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

While the devilishly good looking Grimm saunters off in direction of the living room as if he had never been afflicted by an infected wound, Sean wants to pounce on him and make him submit for being teased that way. He opts for following the impossible man out of the room instead.

 _There's time to take revenge tomorrow evening when I take apart my Grimm until he doesn't know where there is up and where is down. My Grimm? Where the hell did that come from? Oh whatever... Being a possessive bastard does that to you. Yes, that is the reason and nothing else._

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

At the door Nick turns one last time, tongue darting out to wet his lips in an unconscious gesture, that together with his half-dressed state (yes, the shirt has been a case for the rubbish bin), puts Sean's self-control to a severe test.

"Good night, Sir. I'll definitely be back tomorrow evening..."

He steps out into the hall, throws a last mischievous look over his shoulder and adds:

"...if I can make the time."

The zauberbiest scoffs at his Detective's level of sass, outwardly unaffected and presenting a stony facade. Inwardly... oh, well.

 _No, Sean Renard, you will not stake your claim by taking him right here out in the corridor! You simply will not!_

"Be sure to do as I told you, then maybe I will let you in, when you wait outside of my doorstep tomorrow."

That damn knowing twinkle, which lights the Grimm's eyes, makes Sean's insides turn to mush. Not that he would ever show that. They go separate ways without another word. It's simply how it works for them.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Next up: Flexing Your Ties


	3. Flexing Your Ties

**Chapter summary:** They are meeting deep in the forest for another tryst. Nick is sassy and a tease today. He has a plan. Sean is not amused, yet he may find himself enjoying the ride... to its fullest.

 **Warnings:** explicit smut, cursing, shameless advertising of above average Grimm strength ;)

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

 **Flexing Your Ties:**

Today has been a singularly boring day at work. They've had their annual seminar about correct work conduct, consisting of endless speeches, do's and don't's.

 _This is so much better! So much more exciting!_

Two fingers are shoved up deep into his ass. It's quick, messy work and none too gentle. He gives a breathless laugh, relishing in the twang of pain as much as the deep invasion. He's shoved up against a tree trunk, back sliding against it with the movement. He is also stark naked, his legs wrapped around Renard's hips and he thanks God for zauberbiest strength as it allows the man to hold him up with one hand while busily fucking him open with the other. He closes his eyes, groans. His back slips across the bark again. There will be scrapes.

 _Who cares?_

Another thrust, another finger inserted and pushed in as far as it will go. He wants more, wants to push Renard to take him harder and faster, make him lose control.

"Eager, aren't you, your Highness? Letting out your inner teenager?"

Something flashes in those captivating green eyes, telling Nick he will be punished for this later.

"Any objections?", the zauberbiest growls.

"No... Aaah... just observing that usually you have better control over your urges."

 _Oh how much I love to rile him up!_

"Careful, or it might be the 'biest being let out."

"Hmm. I am confident that I can take the 'biest."

The double meaning isn't lost on the Royal and he retaliates with a particularly deep thrust of his stretched fingers into Nick's tight heat. The detached way in which the Bastard Prince watches him gasp and twist his body in a heady mix of pleasure and pain makes Nick all the more turned on. Nobody can pull off an impassive facade as well as Sean Renard. It is like he is merely studying the relation of action and reaction, not fucking his Grimm in some remote part of a forest.

 _God, I love this! This play of control and lust, this game of cat and mouse between us._

He moans with the loss when those skilled fingers slip out of him and already every fiber of him vibrates with desire at what he knows comes next. He needs this! Renard's cock, large, heavy, bringing pain and oh so much pleasure while stretching him nearly beyond his capacities, because a certain asshole of a Royal has barely worked him enough to prepare him for this kind of invasion. Pre cum leaks from his cock at mere thought. Renard chuckles darkly. Of course he has noticed.

"Oh yes, such good control. Not eager at all, my Grimm", He purrs, sarcasm thick in his velvet tones.

Nick licks his lips in anticipation just as that large length glides into him with barely any warning at all. He hisses sharply, throws back his head and arches his body to accommodate him better... make him go deeper.

Renard knows he likes it rough sometimes and often he complies all too gladly while on other occasions he drives him crazy with taking his time and worshiping every inch of him.

Not today. It will be quick, messy, painful and bring pleasure beyond imagination... he doesn't move.

 _Why doesn't Renard move?_

Nick looks down on him, catches his gaze and that damn sexy, utterly infuriating smile, and actually groans once he catches on. Of course. Punishment.

Renard's grip on his hips is nearly bruising, controlling, yet he doesn't move an inch. Nick growls, Renard smirks.

 _Oh that devilish Bastard!_

"Come on. I know you want this, your Highness. Now fuck me already, I am all tight for you."

"Hmm. So impatient, my little Grimm. So eager. Who has problems with controlling his urges now?", Sean whispers triumphantly against his lips as he leans forward to kiss him. Nick makes to impale himself further while his Prince is still distracted with his mouth but he is effortlessly held in place. Most frustrating!

"No, Nick. We cannot have that, can we? You'll have to say the word. I know you want to be obedient for me. You want to beg me to fuck you hard and fast."

A voice like velvet, like molten chocolate. Each point is accentuated by a minute thrust, by an act of perfect body control. Nick is so close to have at least his tightly coiled bundle of nerves properly assaulted but that damn, infuriating...

Fuck, he loves it and it drives him crazy! Another go at moving himself, if Renard won't do it. He tilts his head back in frustration when his attempt is thwarted yet again, spots a thick branch not far above his head. An idea blooms. His cock aches with need, strains against his naked belly.

Renard rolls his hips, teasing him, stimulating him but not quite.

 _Perfect body control, did I mention that? Opening a pot of honey and keeping it just out of reach._

Nick emits a low growl, is held in place just the way the wicked zauberbiest wants him to be.

"Damn it. Normally that fucking velvet drawl of yours would have me undone, but today I had to listen to Commander Sievers drone on about obedience for hours on end. Sorry, but I'm done with obedience!"

He grabs the branch above him and pulls himself up and flicks them both around in his very own display of body control! Sean is the one against the tree trunk now, distracted and mesmerized against his will by the sight of him... the play of muscles... the flexing of his lithe body. He has always known that the Grimm is stronger than your average guy but this...?

Nick's legs lock themselves tightly around his hips and draw his cock into that tight heat of his hole in a single ruthless move! His own gasp escapes unwillingly at the sudden blinding sensation but Nick's is equally as loud, if not louder. His mouth is opened in a clear show of pleasure, his back arched, eyes closed. Only when he pulls himself up again like he is merely doing chin ups instead of fucking himself on his Captain's cock, does Sean perceive the wicked, satisfied smirk.

 _Oh yes, the little devil is enjoying himself._

Sean wants to take control again but just then Nick snaps his legs once more and his thinking stutters to a halt.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

That shocked, utterly aroused gasp from Renard is the sweetest thing Nick has ever heard.  
"Gawd, Sean, you. are. so. large!" He knows he sounds like a dirty, sultry little snit and he knows that Renard loves it. Every word is underlined by another thrust, impaling himself, sparks exploding, using the other man!

For a moment he enjoys the fullness from that large cock driven all the way up, rubbing at his prostate at the slightest movement, then he continues driving Renard crazy in his very own way:

By upping his pace – fucking himself unabashedly on his Captain's large erection – by showing his true strength...

By pulling himself up and impaling himself again with a single snap of his legs – taking Renard as if he were a toy merely existing for Nick's pleasure. The Royal's eyes may flash with anger and rebellion, but his moans and gasps... his gaze locked onto his every move, speak a different language altogether.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sean knows he ought to fight this, show that insolent Grimm his place. He is the Ruler of Portland, after all, but oh God, this is more arousing than anything he has ever done before! Burkhardt, the little snit, is using him like he has not allowed anyone ever using him, yet he finds himself lost in the play of muscles, the flexing of his body, even in those strong legs locking around his hips to ride him in a truly primal fashion.

He will have bruises there tomorrow. Nick is shameless, moaning, wild and giving him as much pleasure as pain but, oh hell, he is also giving him the best 'blow job' he has ever received. He wrings pleasure from his cock as if he has never done anything else in his life, actually clenches his ass around him when he pulls himself up, just as if he were sucking him off with that delectable mouth of his.

And all the while he drives them both to further to the edge. A deep flush is coloring his cheeks, his moans are as loud as Sean's own. At some point his hands cups his Grimm's ass, squeezing tightly and his Detective gasps all the louder for it. Nick whispers dirty things, teases him! Sean feels his penis swell even further, if that is possible! A fine sheen of sweet makes the Grimm's body glisten, a look of total abandon ever present as he spears his prostate over and over again with his superior's erection...

Seeing this makes Sean's inner 'biest resurface with a vengeance! He grips Nick's hips, reasserts control with a low guttural sound and snaps his hips forward just as he sinks back onto him. The Grimm screams, loud, surprised, satisfied! Pre cum spurts from his aching cock, spraying them both. Sean fucks him in earnest now, thrusting in deeply, over and over again, furthering both their pleasure. Sparks explode. Nick's screams – ones he has never let out before – urge him on. They are both impossibly close, hurtling towards heaven...

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Nick relishes in each and every brutal thrust, fueled by zauberbiest strength and by a loss of control he has yearned to elicit in his superior from the very beginning. His world has narrowed down to an unending stream of electric spit fire, to feeling his body slide against Renard's, to feeling large hands on him, using him, moving him as is his wont. His own cock has remained completely untouched... He knows he will cum anyway!

Another snap of Renard's hips, another impossibly deep penetration. He moves with it, strengthening the impaling force! He will be so sore tomorrow, he will...

Orgasm rips through him so suddenly that his brain stutters to a complete halt! For a moment he is unable to draw in a single wisp of air, breath catching in his throat as incredible pleasure courses through him! His whole body arches, clenching around his Captain's erection. He covers them both with spurts of cum.

His vision finally whites out as he draws the Captain along over the edge and semen continuously hits that tightly coiled bundle of nerves within him. At some point he whimpers from over stimulation but makes no move to pull away from around that cock...

He has a satisfied smile on his face and Renard's 'biestly growl in his ear as they ride out waves of pleasure. Sean pulls him close – shuddering in the throws of completion all the while – and they slide down slowly until the zauberbiest sits on the ground with his back against the tree trunk and Nick in his lap. Their breaths are quick, erratic gasps.

They are spent, look into each others eyes. Sean tiredly shakes his head, because in those stormy gray pools he can read deep satisfaction of a plan gone well.

Nick has riled him up on purpose... from the very beginning... from teasing him over to using him and finally to letting himself be used to bring them both ultimate pleasure. He nuzzles the Grimm's neck in a rare show of tenderness, chuckles at being played like this.

He respects a well thought out scheme.

"You are a devious little Bastard, did you know this, Nick?"

His voice is gravelly from recent activities, tone nowhere near as polished. Nick likes it. He nuzzles back, brushes a kiss against Renard's ear shell.

"Well, we cannot all be Royal Bastards. Some of us have to make do with what we have."

"Hmm. I've said it before, my little bastardly Grimm, you can be most resourceful, if need be."

"For you always." A soft whisper, warm and content.

Sean smirks as he pulls him even closer, buries his face against the strong column of his neck, baths in their mingling body heat and waits for his breathing to slow down. Nick's own ragged breaths are music to his ears, although he would never admit it out loud.

They are like a lullaby sending him into a peaceful doze.

 _Hmm. This is heaven._

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Next up: Nick lands himself in hospital and while waiting for him to wake up, Sean realizes something about his feelings for him.


	4. Breaking The Rules

Here you go, guys, another chapter. No smut this time but a whole lot of fluff, banter, teasing and, of course, Nick WHUMP.

 **Chapter summary:**

You remember all those rules Renard has for his ties? With Nick in hospital, injured and unconscious, he manages to break all of them. Can you show care while spouting snark? Apparently our zauberbiest can.

Can you be obedient when you are prone to ignoring orders? Sometimes all it takes is a familiar voice for our Grimm to be able to.

 **Breaking The Rules:**

 **Ties mustn't be rough in appearance, that would be undignified:**

Captain Sean Renard has rarely to never been accused of looking less than impeccable. Even now the untrained eye might not even pick up on it, yet it is there: A suit jacket tugged on a little too hastily – not as pristine as usual. The look in his eyes not as detached and calculating as is his habit.

Renard isn't running per se, he is... striding with purpose.

It's quite late in the evening, Nick has been in hospital since early morning and not woken since then. Everyone with the desire to visit the Grimm has already come and gone, which finally enables Sean to pay his own visit without anyone the wiser.

It isn't like he _needs_ to take a look at him to stay sane… it's just his duty as his commanding officer, isn't it?

Thankfully he is well acquainted with one of the doctors on duty, so it is no hardship to be let into Nick's room despite the late hour. In all honesty, Dr. Garreth has taken one good look at him, showed that kind of knowing smile, that has Sean narrowing his eyes in a clear challenge, and told him he could stay as long as he liked as long as he called should anything be amiss.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

The Grimm looks like shit. There is an oxygen mask strapped to his face, beeping machines attached to his person and an iv drip connected to one of his forearms. His face is in places still smudged with soot and bandages cover various smaller or larger parts of his body, where burns have been sustained. Blessedly none of those are so severe that they will cause lasting damage, but they are going to be a pain in the ass for some time. Furthermore there is a severe case of smoke intoxication to be braved – the very reason why Nick is still unconscious and even worse off than he would have been, if there had only been burns and bruises to take into account.

With a weary sigh the zauberbiest folds himself into the lone visitor's chair. He is prepared to wait until his Detective wakes up - all night if need be.

 **Always keep a spare:**

Seeing Nick lying there, unmoving and unresponsive, forces Sean to face a painful truth:

Ever since that first tryst Sean hasn't wanted anyone other than the Grimm, hasn't _accepted_ anyone else. It's not that he hasn't tried, it's just never been anywhere near as good.

 _Nick knows my dark side as well as the lighter one. He can keep pace with me like no one else can. He's perfe... Oh, damn, what am I doing here? No need to get sentimental now!_

This arrangement with Burkhardt has been about sex alone – highly enjoyable for both parties but nothing more. Now he is sitting in a hospital room at 11pm because that impossible man has gone down in a burning building and hasn't woken since he's been brought here. Life really has a shitty sense of humor!

Renard resists the urge to take Nick's undamaged hand into his. There are some lines not to be crossed….

 _But if it would help him to wake up…._

 _No, that's just ridiculous!_

In the end he leans forward, elbows resting on his thighs, long arms and hands reaching just far enough that the tips of his fingers touch Nick's. And if from time to time they actually brush over the back of the Grimm's hand, well, there's nothing to be done about that.

 **Before choosing a tie, spread them out before you for examination:**

Time slows down until it can't be felt creeping anymore - at least not by the Bastard Prince, who rakes his observant gaze over every inch of Nick's body, as if he's spread out there for examination.

He needn't choose anymore, though, does he?

 _It's going to be this one or no one..._

Nick's eyelids flutter, he stirs and finally wakes. Sean pulls back from where he is sitting hunched over, drawing detachment around himself like a cloak.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Nick regains consciousness slowly and only after fighting through a thick fog. He needs quite some time to place the myriad of sensory input his body heaps upon him:

There's nausea and a whole lot of pain. It makes thinking almost impossible and pushes moving to a very distant part of his brain.

But does it also make breathing such a difficult task? No, not exclusively.

Every intake of air is laborious and… ah yes… painful though that's not all. Everything feels kind of heavy… weighted down by an invisible force.

Maybe he should just open his eyes and look what will await him. It takes another painful but fortifying breath to actually do it. Despite obvious hospital smell there is a small part of him that thinks he is still in that burning building.

What he finds upon lifting heavy lids and blinking away that grubby feeling is exhilarating, confusing and just a tiny bit uncomfortable. He is, after all, confined to a hospital bed looking like a singed turkey, that's escaped the oven not long before its time has been up, and Sean Renard is sitting in a chair beside his bed, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest and watching him intently. It makes him wish that he were able to do more than take wheezing breaths and look around tiredly... Or that he were a little less embarrassed and able to hold that piercing gaze, which never leaves his face and is somehow… _intense_.

„C…pt'n."

 _If that hasn't gone well._

There's barely been a sound leaving his parched lips, his throat, lungs… wait, whole chest... hurt like hell and the damn oxygen mask isn't helping one bit with speaking.

„Nick. Back with us, I see."

Renard's raised eyebrow makes his comment come out more sarcastic than relieved but there is something in his eyes, that Nick cannot place and is neither mocking nor derision. With a largely uncoordinated motion he pushes the mask away from his mouth to ask another question:

"Others? Vic...t'ms?"

 _Oh, God, this really hurts... everything hurts... but I need to know._

"There have been no deaths. Only minor injuries among the inhabitants of the building. Actually you are the one worst off. Most likely because you went back in there to get the others out."

Nick cannot decide, if there is reproach in the Captain's tone or not. He is here, though, isn't he? That's a surprise all on its own.

"Go...od."

A violent cough threatens to rise up. Oh, no, that's gonna hurt... a lot...! Whatever it is that gives him away, the perceptive 'biest has already guessed and is holing a glass of water with a straw to his lips.

"Take a few sips already. My ears hurt from merely listening to that hoarse croak you call speech."

Disguised under snark as it is, this one's a life saver. Nick knows better than to drink too fast but cool water sliding down his throat truly feels like heaven. Once the straw has been taken away, he closes his eyes shortly to regain some measure of strength and distance himself from the general ache throbbing through his body.

 _What is Renard doing here? It's not as if he cares about me in any other way than that we have admittedly amazing sex._

He thinks that without spite. It is how it works for both of them. There have never been grand confessions of love, just acknowledgment that they are heavily attracted to each other. Only when he feels a bit steadier and less like he is going to slip back into blackness any moment, does he speak his mind:

"Sir, you are here... although 'm smellin' like burned chicken and... grimy all over? 'm jus' surprised, y' know?"

Renard smirks and, damn, it looks good on him even though it annoys the hell out of him.

"Don't think this is any sort of sentimental attachment. I'm just gauging how long it might take until you are fit for... field work again."

 _Field work, yeah sure._

For being such an aloof, controlling person sometimes the zauberbiest exhibits well disguised bouts of teenage sex drive. Nick isn't about to complain. He loves the to and fro between composure and primal urges.

He is chuckling, then he is coughing and then he is coughing so hard that he cannot get in a single wisp of air, and panicking and feeling like his chest is burning from the inside out!

His vision blurs, eyes streaming, and he cannot stop hacking! He cannot fucking _breathe_!

Someone – Renard – is pulling him up into a sitting position, is saying something to him... pleading with him?

 _No, surely not._

Whatever it says, that voice speaking directly into his ear, is the one and only thing keeping him from panicking completely. Renard has pressed the emergency call button. Somehow he gets that, although he cannot concentrate on it right now. Machines around him are beeping like mad, adding to his fear and suddenly it is like he is in that burning building all over again. It feels like he's breathing fire... like he's going to die!

 _Hurts... so much... need air...!_

His head is supported – almost gently – and his upper body moved forward slightly so that breathing gets a little bit easier.

"Keep breathing, you damn idiot! Just hold on until medics arrive. Really, Nick, if you slip away now, you are in more trouble than you can work out of!"

Lips brush against his temple. His grimy, sweat drenched temple. Renard's lips. The man, who is always bitching on about personal hygiene, is kissing the side of his head and holding him. It keeps him occupied long enough for a doctor and nurses to arrive and spring into action. Renard is moving away from the bed and Nick may or may not be trying to grab his hand to keep him from going away but in his memory everything is blurred, so he cannot be too sure.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Sean makes room for medical personnel, shocked in his very own way when Nick's hand grabs and ultimately slips away from his own. It is all too clear what the Grimm has tried but there is nothing for it. Medical help is more important now. Not once does the zauberbiest ponder, if he is comfortable with Nick seeking contact. He can only stare as medics move around his Detective in a flurry of action, administering medication via iv tube, helping him use an inhaler... making him inhale once... twice... a third time, until it finally sounds like there's actually any air getting inside. Once the coughing has subsided the oxygen mask is slipped back on and firmly pressed to his face.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

Nick is lying with his eyes closed, face ashen, shaking violently and dragging in laborious breaths.

"Couldn't end the day without doing something dramatic, could you, Burkhardt? And that's not even counting rescuing civilians from an inferno."

The Grimm looks over to him in surprise. Apparently he hasn't expected him to be still there. Renard glares as if he takes that as a personal insult. The emotion is buried quickly but Nick has seen it flicker across those angular features clear as day.

"Did you really think I would just leave while you were coughing your lungs out?"

Now there's a bit of true hurt shining through all the snark. Nick can understand why. Renard may be a scheming, strategic master mind and having his own agenda more often than not, but he does care about his subordinates... and obviously about his Grimm. His own expression softens at realizing this.

 _Who would have thought._

Nick makes to take off the mask to answer, but one narrow eyed stare from the half-zauberbiest makes him abandon the movement half way through. It's not as if his coordination is all that great, anyway. He is gratified, though, that the proud Royal's gaze has mellowed somewhat. It seems that he has forgiven him for expressing his not entirely unfounded doubts.

"That stays on, Detective! Keeps you all quiet and non insolent."

Nick's eyes veer over to his tie. Sean follows his gaze and smirks.

"You think I could simply gag you with my tie again? Tempting. Would certainly cut down the sass to a minimum. But then again, being the naughty little snit you are, you would most likely find a way to be sassy all without saying a single word."

Nick's lips quirk up in a slow smile just as his eyes slip shut almost on their own accord. He blinks them open again. He's wiped – tired beyond imagination – but Renard is here and he won't be caught falling asleep in the Royal's presence.

"Why don't you just close them, idiot? It's not like stormy ocean gray is such an irresistible eye color that I yearn to look at it for hours on end."

Nick's responding gaze – raised, half singed off eyebrow and all – sends a clear message:

 _For not being interested in my eyes you can describe their color fairly well._

The zauberbiest snorts and shakes his head.

"Impossible and rebellious, that's what you are."

Nick doesn't feel insulted for there is much more fondness shining through than Renard has ever wanted to reveal most likely. After holding the other man's gaze for a moment longer, he finally complies and closes his eyes... just to do his proud Prince a little favor and show him that he can be anything other than sassy.

At some point long, skilled fingers start carding through his hair. His sweat matted, soot covered, singed in places hair. Did he mention that Renard is very particular about personal hygiene but - apparently - even more particular about comforting his Grimm when he really needs it?

He still hurts like nothing good and breathing still feels like wading through water but somehow it all loses importance in face of a certain Royal's care. With those fingers still in his hair he starts to drift.

 _What has happened to not falling asleep in Renard's presence?_

It is a fleeting thought, soothed away by a continuous stream of touches and low velvety murmurs... some insults strewn in for good measure... but, honestly, he wouldn't have expected anything less.

Even if he doesn't admit it on his more rebellious days or when he is pissed at Renard for scheming again, he likes to obey that voice. No one has such a dead sexy, silken drawl like Sean Renard. It is smooth, deep... it is telling him to go to sleep now and that's what he does only moments later.

 **GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM**

In case anyone wonders: Realizing that their relationship has evolved from just sex to something more doesn't keep them from having more sex... but it may lay the groundwork for something Sean hasn't experienced yet. ;)

Next up: Nick doesn't take kindly to Sean being hurt by his royal family for his involvement in saving him from zombification. Seeing the Grimm fight wakes feelings and desires in Sean that he hasn't had before. Smut ensues.


End file.
